


gomen, tsukki!

by nvrsery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvrsery/pseuds/nvrsery
Summary: yamaguchi's been glued to tsukishima's side since middle school. throughout the years they've grown inseparable, slowly letting each other into their worlds.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	gomen, tsukki!

**Author's Note:**

> one sided--? a bit.  
> fluff

The first time Tadashi Yamaguchi felt anything other than friendship for Kei Tsukishima happened without his knowledge. The two of them were curious ten-year-olds and had gone on a trail in the woods to hunt for a creek they heard about from their classmates. Tadashi had fallen on a log and scraped his knees pretty bad.

"Dummy, watch where you're going," Kei chided even as a child.

"It's not my fault! You were going too fast!" Tadashi whined, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks.

"Sit down," Kei frowned and gestured to the log.

"What? Why?" Tadashi asked.

"Do you want me to bandage your knees or not," Kei bit back.

Tadashi nodded and did as he was told. He hissed slightly as the scrapes on his knees pulled, but overall bit back any whimpers of pain. Kei kneeled in front of his best friend and pulled out bandages. It seemed as if he knew one of them would get hurt.

The way Tadashi's heart sped up and cheeks burned as he watched his friend clean the wounds and add the bandages didn't go unnoticed, but the taller brunet pushed it off on the adrenaline rushing through his body.

However, that was not the case.

Kei shoved the trash into his pocket and stood up, "Do you want to keep going or do you want to go home? Don't push yourself if you don't want to."

Tadashi looked up to the blonde-haired boy, "Can we sit for a second? Then we can go find the creek!"

Kei nodded and moved to sit on the log beside his friend, arms softly bumping each other as they talked. Unbeknownst to them, a small seed of romance planted itself in one half of the duo.

\--------------------------------------------------

The second and third time Tadashi Yamaguchi felt anything other than friendship for Kei Tsukishima happened when they were in middle school. Again, he didn't realize that it wasn't just platonic love, but he was getting hints he put off until a later date.

"Idiot, come get your stuff, and let's walk home," Kei said.

Tadashi didn't listen. He had to get better. He had to be better. Kei was a volleyball prodigy and he couldn't compete with just experience alone. His breathing was heavy as he pushed himself, setting and spiking against a wall.

"Tadashi."

"Tsukki!"

The volleyball bounced on the floor and rolled out of the two's reach. It was quiet for a moment, the only sounds were Tadashi's choked sobs in between his panting and Kei's footsteps nearing his childhood friend.

"You shouldn't push yourself, it does the opposite of what you want," Kei chided as he roped an arm around the smaller boy and pulled him into his arms.

"Everybody here can do whatever they want just by trying once when I've been training and going through this for years. It's not fair," Tadashi sniffed.

"So what? There's a lot more honor in just trying your best and getting better by strategic practice. Now get your stuff and let's go."

Tadashi nodded and wiped his tears. He smiled, "Thanks, Tsukki."

Kei looked back at him, "Shut up."

It wasn't until months later that those trapped feelings arose once again. Volleyball practice had just ended and Tadashi was not feeling the best. His envy for his classmates was growing every time he looked in the their direction. Tadashi had the skill, talent, and brains to go further. The others were just supernaturally good at anything setting related and it just wasn't fair. He'd always been a slow learner but over time he was the best at everything he couldn't master before.

Tadashi had been overworking himself once again. His hands held tight onto his knees as he stood hunched over and glared down at the wooden paneled floor. He couldn't wait to get out of this place, to go to a better school where he was wanted and the best pinch server they could ever have. 

The freckled boy felt empty. He felt nothing, soft apologies tumbling from his lips. His eyes were wide and he felt like he was going to collapse. He was still out of it, Kei's voice going in and out like a fuzzy radio.

"They swapped you out today so you could cool your head. Give yourself a little credit, alright?" Kei snapped. He knew Tadashi suffered from anxiety. He could overwork himself by practicing too much but break down in tears during the game. He had to ease the boy of his current state of mind. Motivation was key.

"I can't do that! I wan't to contribute to my team. I want them to appreciate me. I need to be the best, so I need to work as hard as I can!" Tadashi yelled back. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He wasn't good enough.

"Yamaguchi, so what if you don't learn as quickly as the others? So what if they're better than you? They're better than me by a long shot but I don't ever think about that. I focus on my own ability and I'm always looking to improve."

"You're a middle blocker, Tsukki," Tadashi mumbled. "I'm a pinch server. I'm never really needed in a game, but when I do, I have to make these risky serves to score an instant point. You're not a server, you're a blocker. You've never felt nervous when all eyes are on you."

Kei huffed. "Listen, Tadashi," he said firmly. That was the first time he'd ever called the boy by his first name.

Tadashi's eyes lit up.

"These games we're playing right now are for practice. We rarely need a pinch server. But in a real game, you're crucial," Kei adjusted his glasses. "I don't care how long it'll take until you master that serve, but you're going to take your time. You're gonna prove to this team that you're worth staying on the court."

Tadashi stood, "You're right, Tsukki," he sighed and wiped his forehead with his arm. "Thanks."

Kei smiled slightly. "Shut up, Yamaguchi." he said in a joking manner.

"Hey Tsukki, is that the only insult you know?" Tadashi teased. He didn't understand why he felt so warm.

"You want another slap to the cheek?"

\--------------------------------------------------

The fourth time Tadashi Yamaguchi felt anything other than friendship for Kei Tsukishima happened when they were in their first year of high school.

"Tsukki! Who do you like?" Tadashi asked.

"None of your business, idiot," Kei snapped back.

"Pleaaaaaaase? I just want to know! Boy or girl?"

Kei froze. He slowly craned his neck to look at Tadashi, "I-I...Why would you care, Yamaguchi?"

Tadashi's cheeks flushed, "I don't know! I just want to know if they're good for you."

"Guys aren't my type. I don't like anyone, though."

"Oh, okay."

Tadashi didn't know why his heart hurt so much.

\--------------------------------------------------

Second year was hell for Tadashi Yamaguchi and his heart. He threw himself into relationships he honestly didn't want just so he could get his mind off of Kei even for just five minutes. 

He was starting to notice, though, his tastes in relationships were getting oddly specific. 

It wasn't until a certain conversation with his then-girlfriend that he faced the one thing that kept nudging his brain over the years.

"Tadashi-san, can we talk?" Hitoka Yachi asked after school that one October day.

"Of course, Yacchan!" his hand held onto hers tightly. His grin was cheesy and hid the slightly quickened pace of his own heart.

"Uhm...I don't know how to ask this...or to tell you this so I'll just start with a story, okay? And I don't want you to be mad at me when I finish, alright?" she said quietly.

"I could never be mad at you, I'm not Tsukki who's always mad at something," Tadashi cheesed.

"Yeah," she gave him a blank stare, "Anyway. I used to talk about this one girl a lot. I spent most of my time with her and I honestly thought she was my best friend, you with me?"

"Kiyoko-chan?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I was dating this guy at the same time, right? But this guy would leave me to always hang out with his best friend and honestly I didn't mind, it gave me time to hang out with her. She makes me feel like I was living on adrenaline. I can tell Kei-san makes you feel the same way."

Tadashi nodded, still grinning.

"She made my heart beat faster and could make me blush ten times darker than my supposed boyfriend. Then, she kissed me and it felt so right. Like we were made for each other."

"Aw, that's adorable, Yacchan! I'm always going to support you no matter who you like. What's this have to do with me, though?" Tadashi asked.

Yachi slumped but stood straight again, "You're an idiot. What I mean is I'm breaking up with you for a girl because surprise! I'm gay. My question is, though, Tadashi-san, do you like Kei-san?"

Tadashi's eyes widened. His body went rigid, he didn't want to think about it. However, here he was being exposed.

"I—I, no— I can't— what," Tadashi stammered. He was panicking, but he knew she was right. Now it was Tadashi's turn to slump down, "Oh my God I like Tsukki."

"And this is where I go. Good to know we were both using each other as a cover. I do wish you the best, Tadashi-san," Yachi smiled softly at his form. "Oh, there's Kei-san. I would tell him if you can."

"Oi, Yamaguchi," Kei's voice called from behind him. "It's time for practice, dumbass. Let's go."

Tadashi stiffened. He turned quickly and rushed towards the gym, not bothering to look at Kei.

"He—Hey, dumbass! Don't ignore me!"

\--------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of winter in their second year that everything truly came to a head. Practice had just let out and the two childhood friends were walking home.

"Jeez, it's almost as cold as your personality, Tsukki," Tadashi joked as he shivered. Goosebumps trailed his pale skin, probably the only imperfection that was visible on the pretty boy besides his freckles.

Kei growled at his comment, but untied his jacket from around his waist and holding it out towards the boy, "Take it."

"Gomen, Tsukki! It's your jacket," Tadashi nearly spluttered. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks, but he held it down.

"Oi, dumbass. You're gonna get sick and complain about it without a jacket. Just use mine."

Tadashi grinned as he softly grabbed it from Kei's outstretched hand. He slowly pulled it on, savoring the way it smelt and the way it was slightly too large for his much more lean frame.

"Just so you know, you're never getting this back," Tadashi teased.

"It looks better on you anyway."

This time Tadashi Yamaguchi wasn't able to keep down his blush. Let's just hope Kei blamed it on the cold.


End file.
